Jeice
Jeice one of stronger members of the Ginyu Force is neither super fast or super powerful. Instead, Jeice is a more balanced combination of strength and speed, which makes him very dangerous. He's eventually killed by Vegeta. Techniques * Flight – The ability to fly with the use of ki. * Ki Blast – The most basic form of energy wave. * Crusher Ball – A powerful energy ball that is Jeice's signature technique. This technique is performed by the user placing one hand above their head and yelling out "Crusher Ball" and throwing their hand to fire the blast to where their opponent is at the current time. ** Crusher Volcano - Jeice's Ultimate Attack in Dragon Ball: Xenoverse where he fires a barrage of Crusher Balls all at once and finishes it off with a large Crusher Ball. * Crasher Cannon – A combination of energy waves fired with Burter. ** Continuous Crasher Cannon – A rapid-fire version of the Crasher Cannon with Burter. * Full Power Energy Ball – Can be used in combination with Burter to form the Continuous Crasher Cannon. * Full Power Energy Wave – Used to attack Goku while Goku was facing Captain Ginyu. Called Energy Beam in Legend of the Super Saiyan. * Purple Comet Attack – A team rush attack with Burter. * Purple Spiral Flash '''– A team energy sphere barrage with Burter. * '''Red Comet Attack – A team rush attack with Burter. Jeice's Team Super Attack in the Raging Blast games. * Red Magma – A technique which can be combined with Burter's Blue Hurricane to form the Purple Comet Hurricane. * You'll Never Match Me! – A combination of many energy waves fired at a rapid rate. Known as Continuous Energy Wave in Dragon Ball Z: Legend of the Super Saiyan, and Full Power Energy Blast Volley in the''Budokai Tenkaichi'' series. * Explosive Wave – Creates a small wave of fire around Jeice. Used in the Budokai Tenkaichi series and''Raging Blast'' games. * Quick Ascend - Jeice's signature attack in the Raging Blast Series. * Fighting Pose – Special poses that have different purposes and effects. ** SP Fighting Pose 4 – One of his fighting poses. It is a Blast 1 in the Budokai Tenkaichi series, as well as a Super Attack named Jeice Pose in the Raging Blast games. ** Jeice Fighting Pose – Jeice poses and creates a healing field around himself. Used in the video game Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z. ** Fighting Pose B - ** Fighting Pose G - * Sauzer Blade - Jeice uses Salza's signature technique in Dragon Ball: Xenoverse. Jeice holds out his hand and creates a purple beam of energy in the form of a Ki sword and swings at the opponent. ** Spinning Blade - Jeice's personal variation of the Sauzer Blade in which he spins, circling around behind his opponent and attacks with the Ki sword. Power Level Krillin states that Jeice's ki is the same as Recoome. His power level is 64,000 in the RPG video games Dragon Ball Z II: Gekishin Freeza and Legend of the Super Saiyan. In Dragon Ball Z: Goku Gekitōden, his power level is 50,120. Dragon Ball Z: Sagas shows that his power level is 95,000, which is the combined power level of Jeice and Burter (as Recoome is stated as having about the same power level and he appears in the game at 40,000). Jeice's power level is 85,000 in Dragon Ball Z: The Anime Adventure Game. The Ginyu Force (minus Ginyu himself) appear to have increased dramatically in power while in Hell, as Frieza expresses surprise that Goku was able to defeat them so easily. Category:Dragonball Universe Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Cosmic Force Category:Flight Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Aliens Category:Most Wanted List Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Jumping Category:Super Soldiers Category:Mercenary Category:Armor Users Category:Energy Projection Category:Hell Category:Deceased Category:Murder Category:Chi Manipulation Category:Acrobatics Category:Galactic Frieza Army Category:Special Forces Category:My Masters Category:Valhalla Category:Z Fighters Rogues Gallery Category:Shonen Jump Category:Military Category:Heaven Category:Noah's Ark Category:Male Category:Universe 7 Category:One-Man Army Category:Souls Category:A Class Category:Warrior Category:Warrior Category:Mountain Buster Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Murdered